


[Podfic of] Flirting Superpowers

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Laser tag fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tiny bits of Angst, Vague AU after The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Sam draws Bucky closer, left hand resting lightly on the back of his head, leans in, until there's barely an inch of space between them – and then he moves his right hand, so that his gun's pressed up against Bucky's back.





	[Podfic of] Flirting Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flirting Superpowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053095) by [Sororising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sororising/pseuds/Sororising). 



  
**Cover art by Lucifuge5**  
**Length:** 0:14:36  
**File size:** 9.60 MB  
**Stream or down:load:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qL47_xydNvXIGJ8Li7EJ4ezBGhu8tlUF) (mp3)


End file.
